The Dreamless
by Triest Morgan
Summary: What if Magneto and Charles Xavier never made lived. What would have become of this world? Well now you will find out. In a world without a dream the struggle for Power prevails.
1. Chapter 1

The Dreamless

The Dreamless

Prologue: A Dream that Never Was

The Age of the Dreamless. Charles Xavier was never born. Erik Leshnerr never escaped the Nazi concentration camps. They never shaped the first generation of mutants. They never became the rallying points for either side of the cause. There was no cause.

Instead, other players rose to prominence. Those who would have developed under Professor X or Magneto went down very different paths. There were no X-Men; there was never a Brotherhood of Mutants. There was however the same struggle for power.

In this world, there was no Nathan Summers or Rachael Summers. Cyclops has never heard of Jean Grey. The original X-Men were never captured by the Island Krakoa so Vulcan never had the years of isolation which drove him insane. Bishop never came back from the future to stop Onslaught. Stryfe doesn't exist so the Legacy Virus was never unleashed on the mutant population. And most importantly, Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch were never born. So she was never able to wipe out the majority of Mutants in a blink of an eye.

The world never experienced the Phoenix Force and the Shiar left the planet alone for the most part. Apocalypse however, did bring hell to earth. In any world he is a force to be taken account for. However, in this world there were no teams of mutants prepared to withstand Apocalypse's fury. His Horsemen destroyed whole cities and killed the Fantastic Four, Avengers and any other group that got in their way. Eventually the US Government was forced to form a group to stop them. To stop Sauron, Mikhail Rasputin, Strong Guy and Polaris the government formed Freedom Force and appointed Mystique as the group's leader.

They eventually killed Apocalypse and became the darlings of the media and United States heroes. With the United States having such success with Freedom Force, the United Nations sponsored an internationally recognized law enforcement group. Thus M-Force was created. Led by Moira McTaggert, who brought together members from around the globe, to create the team. They also formed a training program for the next generation of M-Force; outsourced through Shaw Inc.

The ultimate power in the United Kingdom was the Hellfire Club. Led by Sebastian Shaw the group controlled almost every corporation and criminal organization in Europe. They also had Selene who ran the Omega Squad. Omega Squad was responsible for all the hostile actions for the Hellfire Club. Also the White Queen ran a legitimate, to the public at least, mutant school called the Hellfire Academy. She secretly brainwashed her students with Hellfire Dogma and trained them to be the next generation of Omega Squad.

After Apocalypse, the Horseman Sauron broke away and formed the Dark Riders of the Apocalypse. Their goal was to prepare the world for their lords' return. They tracked down any mutant they could and tested them in battle. If they lost they killed them, if they won then they were giving Amnesty and offered a place with them. While they did that the original Horsemen recruited Reaper as a replacement for Sauron and hid themselves away.

We enter a world where the Hellfire Club controls Europe with an iron fist. All while the general public has no idea how evil they are. A World where M-Force is internationally recognized as the law enforcement of Earth. We also enter a world where Mystique has duped the United States into giving her control of their own mutant group.

Mystique has recruited into Freedom Force; Destiny, Rogue, Domino, Grizzly, Toad, and Xtreme. She does the governments bedding all the while secretly gathering power to one day take over. Vulcan was an original member of Freedom Force but when he discovered Mystiques plan, she declared him a national threat and had him thrown in Prison.

Vulcan escaped with the help of his brothers; Cyclops and Havok. They now sit and try to figure out how to stop Mystiques before it is too late.

This world also has a secret group of mutants led by Exodus. Formerly of the Hellfire Club he defected and took most of the Hellions who hadn't been brainwashed with him. While leaving the Hellfire academy, Selene's Omega Squad attempted to stop him only to be killed in the process; Unus the Untouchable, Mimic, Magma, Northstar, Sage, Wild Chylde and Jean Grey where all killed.

Selene immediately forced graduation upon half of the remaining Hellions, which created a rift between her and Emma Frost. Shatterstar, Cypher, Franklin Richards, Multiple Man, Bedlam, Moonstar and Shinobi Shaw now made up the new Omega Squad. Leaving; Husk, Skin, M, Chamber, Sync, and Siryn as the remaining Hellions. The White Queen's mental stability suffered greatly that day, with Selene's forced draft and Exodus's stealing the majority of her students.

This is a world without dreams. Well, except for dreams of power, and domination. This is a world without great defenses and this is a world which is about to Experience something Sinister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: London Burning

Chapter 1: London Burning

London, England

The Hellfire Academy was hers. Not only the Academy, but all it's residents. She was the White Queen of the most powerful criminal organization on the planet and she was about to throw it all away on mere children. The old her would have laughed at such a weakness and exploited it to her advantage or just killer her out right. But somewhere between being assigned to the Headmaster's position of the Hellfire Academy fifteen years ago and now she developed and affinity for her 'children'. She began to loathe herself for manipulating them into becoming soldiers for Selene's Omega Squad.

Where once there was an undying loyalty to Sebastian Shaw's organization, now was only contempt for making her care for someone and fear that those someone's might be taken from her. It had been only a week since she had suffered through the toughest loss of her life. When her children had defected to Exodus and most of those left behind had been forcibly drafted by Selene.

While in reality, the students who defected had left of their own free will, the White Queen had convinced herself that Exodus had kidnapped them. So when Selene came to her aid with Omega Squad, she helped at first. When Omega Squad started fighter her former students she snapped. She telepathically took control of Omega Squad's minds and lowered their urge to fight, or even defend themselves. Exodus used this opportunity to slaughter Omega Squad to the man. Watching Omega Squad, which was comprised of former Hellions, get slaughtered drove the White Queen over the edge.

She mentally shutdown during the whole massacre and the remaining students had to hide her away until it ended. When Selene came calling she demanded the release of half the remaining Hellions for her new Omega Squad. When the White Queen refused Sebastian Shaw sent Sage down to take over the Academy.

Sage handed over the requested students; Shatterstar, Cypher, Franklin Richards, Multiple Man, Bedlam, Moonstar and Shinobi Shaw. Selene happily disembarked, leaving the White Queen demoted to Sage's assistant. The remaining Hellions however were still loyal to Emma.

These events left the Academy almost vacant with only six students remaining; Siryn, Sync, Chamber, Skin, M, and Husk. It also left Sage to deal with the White Queen's mental instability and a potential uprising from the remaining students. So when Emma Frost retook her Academy, she did so in a violent and remorseless fashion. To her the Hellfire Club had betrayed her and her Hellions were all that she had left. She would protect them at any and all cost. She didn't just kill Sage, she tortured her first. She drug her from her bed and mentally controlled Siryn. First she had Siryn liquefy her limbs, and then smaller portions until all that was left could only be described as a puddle.

The White Queen retook her Academy and retook her students. She controlled each student's mind so they could not be influenced from the outside world as well as erased the memory of their existence from the people that loved them. She then plotted. She was filled with the need for revenge against Exodus, against Selene, and against Sebastian Shaw.


End file.
